


Rubber Boots

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Background Hamliza, Background Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Lawyers, Not sure how shit will go down, Rubber Boots, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Peggy Schuyler loves her new boots.Thomas Jefferson? A bit less. But the wearer...





	Rubber Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my beautiful, incredible readers, thank you for so much love with all my previous fics! I'm back again with a probably short little thing that's been sitting untouched for a while. Sorry for sporadic updates, but please, let me know if you enjoy my stuff!

"Damn it,” Alexander whines. “It’s raining again. Looks like I gotta use the car today." He complains with a sigh. He glances out the window, watching the rain patter down incessantly on the sidewalk glumly. His fiancée, Eliza Schuyler turns to him, still lying in bed.

“I’m sure you’ll learn to love it.” She says fondly. “Just look at Peggy." 

Just then, the girl in question skips down the hall past their room, rubbery yellow rain-boots in hand.

"Bye Eliza!” She waves with her free hand as she passes. “See you later, Alex! Say goodbye to Pa and Angelica for me!" The youngest Schuyler says in a sing-song voice from down the hall.

"Kids these days." Alexander jokes, smiling and shaking his head, turning back to the room to sit on the bed beside his fiancée and Eliza laughs.

~~~

‘What a wonderful day to use these new boots and walk to work today!’ Peggy thinks to herself as she trudges happily along the sparklingly wet sidewalk.

On her way, she sees Alexander’s political rival, Thomas Jefferson, drive by. He gives Peggy’s boots a disgusted grimace, but at least he has the decency to nod a polite greeting to Peggy herself. 

Peggy salutes him playfully in return as he rolls his window down to talk to her.

“What are those?” He asks, glancing at Peggy’s bright yellow boots as she walks, driving at her pace.

“Rubber rain boots. For the rain.” Peggy says lightly. Thomas tries to keep his face neutral but fails miserably. 

“No offence,” He drawls, “But those are a bit ridiculous.”

Peggy shrugs. “I happen to think they’re quite classy.”

Thomas just shrugs and says “You do you. I’ll see you later, then, Schuyler.”

Peggy grins. “You bet you will.”

Thomas shakes his head with a hidden grin as he rolls the window back up and drives off, leaving Peggy to walk at her own pace in her marvelously yellow boots.

Today should be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Rubber du- boots, you're the one...


End file.
